mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Твинклшайн/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Twinkleshine.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png LemonHeartswithFriends S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Pinkie Pie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie -What- It's good!- S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Приглашение на бал The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Сбор урожая Party for Applejack S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Daisy Sick S01E04.png Заносчивый грифон Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Gilda surprised S1E05.png Gilda -no way- S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Хвастунишка Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twinkleshine comes out of her home S1E6.png Twinkleshine ID S1E6.png Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Укрощение дракона Ponies in the park S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Незваные гости Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Последний день зимы The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Squirrel wakes up S1E11.png Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png Осенний забег Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Шоу талантов Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Секреты дружбы Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Rarity denied entry S1E20.png Rarity_well_forget_you_S1E20.png Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Птица Феникс Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png История знаков отличия Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Самый лучший вечер Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей